Star Wild West FeiBel yaoi
by KarmanPoika
Summary: I watched one of those Western Movies and I just had to write a western story of Albel and Fayt. So YAOI, this one. SUMMARY INSIDE. Give it a try. PLEASE, tell me what you liked or tell me if you didn't. FRIST RELEASED STORY! ...yipee maggots.


**Star West Till the end of Time**

**© JD. -06**

* * *

_**PLEASE NOTICE: ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE HERE!!! **_

Summary:

**Albel the Wicked…** the man that carries the name of one of the most dangerous man in the Wild West. Here, we are in the Wild West town called Terralana, also knows as the Town of Red Flames. It's quite a busy town to be such a small place after all…

**Fayt Leingod.** The son of the mayor. Everybody loves the rich and generous, yet naïve and a little foolish boy. The girls, especially. But Fayt has his eyes on the target he can never reach - a perfect soul mate. It seems he has worked hard, and is soon to be rewarded - pure and beautiful girl named Sophia has taken a liking on Fayt… At last!

But there is always the wicked one who lurks in the shadows, searching for another victim… But the childish kid Fayt has never really found out, what was it that's so dangerous in this "Albel" guy.

…no worries, ladies and gentlemen! He's gonna find out… Soon enough.

ENJOY the ride along the prairie, and be ready to shoot Sophia.

**Yaoi, rated M for a dang good reason, pal. **Don't like it? Don't read it or I'll get you in the end of the rope…

Sorry for the OOC:ness. Albel is not the slut type, I know. And Fayt is not the type to curse all the time. Albel is NOT talkative - here, he is. Fayt would never leave Sophia - here, he does. And Fayt's Father is really a nice person, here he's a bossing over-protective man instead.

…Life if a pile of dirt, kid, get used to it.

_**I'd like to owe this piere to my FanFic writing team. I do not OWN Star Ocean, though, but I feel like I own this fic here sinne I wrote it. Thanks. **_

Chapter One - Thanks for the meal

Chapter Two - Father, I have a Dirty Mouth

Chapter Three - Mallenyaca Town

Chapter Four - Forever Hungry

_Final Chapter - Optional Ending NOT FINISHED!_

(Remember_: thoughts _"Speak" okay? )_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Thanks for the meal._**

Albel closed the bathroom door behind him. He was dirty and his mouth was dry, he was hungry and he had no money at all. Even his clothes had been nearly ripped off in the last pub fight, and his black cowboy hat had a bullet hole on it. Well, Albel sighed and leaned to a dark, cold wall, at least he had his horse. He was still a free man to leave at any time.

"Nnhh… Oww **damned…**"

An unknown voice moaned from one of the room's dark corners. Albel's eyes widened and he quickly slid down along the wall, a little startled, and he sat on the floor, trying to see who had he companied by mistake. Finally his dark red eyes were able to see a small silhouette of a guy, facing the wall and leaning his forehead on it, pants pulled halfway down and his hat covering his face. Albel raised an eyebrow and sat quietly like a hunting animal, watching it's prey hungrily.  
"Sop…hia… Ahh…FUCK!!!"  
The guy on the corner hit the wall with his fist and panted heavily.  
"It's no use… What's wrong with me, am I sick or something? Oww man, this sucks."  
Albel smirked and nodded to himself, certainly realizing that the guy on the corner was_ masturbating_ - or at least trying - and, that maggot hadn't even noticed Albel being there yet! So quietly, the "hunter" stood up again and reached for the nearest lantern with his hand, adjusting the flame a little brighter.

The boy in the corner turned his red-glowing face to peek what was going on, and he was clearly startled. Albel raised an eyebrow on what he saw. The mayor's son. What was that kid's name, Fayt Leingod? Fayt. Hmm. What a perfect, pure, untouched prey Albel had in front of him. The Wicked one had never learned to hold back his lust and passion once it had been awoken…  
"Uhh… Who the heck… I didn't hear you coming in here, sorry I -"  
"No problem."  
"Wha --"  
"Not working?"  
Fayt's face was glowing even redder, and the boy turned to face the corner again. Oh, shoot! How embarrassing was this! An outsider had caught him red-handed from masturbating in a public bathroom! And what's worse, this was the very first time Fayt had laid a hand on himself. If his father would find out… Fayt swallowed loudly and shook his head, then heard light footsteps coming toward him. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he tried to move away - but the grip had a tight hold of him.  
"What are you -"  
Fayt turned, now not only startled but a little pissed off, too. The stranger was touching him... Well, it was weird. Fayt raised his eyes from the floor and the what he saw made him gasp, and quickly back the fuck off. Those red eyes, that black messy hair under the black cowboy hat… And the wide, wild smirk on the pale, dirty yet so feminine face. Fayt blushed heavily.

"...**What,** is there some dirt on my face?"

The older man's voice had something pretty selfish or arrogant in it. Sarcasm came natural to this man, Fayt thought to himself and took another look at the man's face. Well, actually... He wasn't joking.

"Q… Quite a lot, actually…""Life is a pile of dirt, little maggot, get used to it."  
The older man grinned slightly and took his black hat off, kneeling down at the same time and placing his hat on to the floor. Fayt's eyes got wide and sharp. What was this guy doing, kneeling down in front of him like **THAT?**  
"**WHAT IN THE F--**"  
"Did you know that a dirty mouth is the magic that always works for women?"  
"Uh… No… I though they liked - men - cleaner…"  
Fayt panted and tried to push the stranger away from him, feeling uncomfortable and extremely nervous. What was this freaky act all about?! **Not just** the thing that an unknown, dirty traveler with scary eyes and a wicked grin, had kneeled in front of him just looking suspiciously... gay, but Fayt could actually feel his unexpectedly hot breath on his lower stomach, too!

Albel smirked and let out a quiet laughter.

"You're right,** they do.** That's why I prefer men, me and my dirty mouth."  
Fayt gasped and grabbed the older man's hair - **he was a gay** after all, what the hell?!  
"WHAAA -- AAHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU… Who… are you… Whaaatttthhh… is going… on, ooh…ohh…"  
Fayt leaned on the wall, his vision blur and breathing heavy, as he loosened his grip on the other guy's hair. All he could feel was that new, hot sensation around his stiff member… that hot, wet feeling… And suddenly, a pleasing suck too, that made him moan loudly.  
"Why… why… oh shit that's… that's… WHY?!"  
Fayt gasped and tried to hold back his heated voice and the moans with his hand, but it was no use at all. Albel stopped, tilting his head a little backwards, and smirked.  
"Why not? What's your girl's name. Sophia, was it. Tsk, such a** lame** one..."  
"No it's n-"  
"Unlike yours… **Fayt…** Almost like Fate..."

Albel stroke once and kissed the tip of Fayt's cock, tasting his pre-cum on his lips and licking it away immidiately. Fayt let out a sharp howl and viewed the sight of the wicked guy leaning his head back to Fayt, teasingly tickling his shaft with his lips and tongue. Fayt had to admit that this guy was talented… All those weird kisses and sucking felt like Heaven, like Paradise.

"How did you… Know my name…?"  
"Howl for her."  
"What?"  
"Moan her name, Fayt."  
"No I… I won't… Anyway how did you know… my n…"

Fayt shook his head, not even wanting to know why a totally gay man like this knew his name, because Fayt had never seen this guy before, he'd remember a face like… Or… Did he, had he met this man before? He was pretty sure that he had, actually. Heard of him, at least. All the signs were the same… Age matched, the eyes were as the rumor told, the ultamed, wicked grin, even the guy's sly voice… But all that could wait. Now, all that was buzzing in the young and restless Fayt's mind was the need for the hot feeling again.

"…are you done or… what… hey… If you want it just… Take… it back…"  
"**Make me**, fool."  
"To hell with you, you--!"

Fayt blushed very deeply and gently bucked forward his hips, but Albel turned his head away with a grin, looking straight at Fayt's green eyes.

"Not good enough. I told you to moan for your girl, now do it."  
"I don't want to, it's none of your - AHH!!"

Albel gave Fayt's dick a quick suck, smirking and looking away again, but not for long, as Fayt took a strong grip of Albel's messy, black-and-blonde hair, forcing the older one's hot, moist mouth near Fayt's dick again, he bucked his hips against the man's lips and felt his erection sunk deep into Albel's throat again. The older one did not resist, it seemed like he was happy to obey this wordless command.

"Mmhhh." "Oh… Oh fuck man… Ooohhh fuck… That's…. Wonderful… Uhh…"  
Fayt rocked his hips gently forward and backward, stimulating Albel's sucking speed and gently pushing deeper - Albel made a swallowing move with his throat and Fayt closed his eyes with a deep, passionate moan leaving his mouth. Soon… the pressure was high already… Soon…! Albel's deep-throat sucking was getting too good for Fayt to bear. He had to open his eyes again, just to see the red, flaming stare of the stranger. Those red eyes were dark like blood now, but hot like fire. He was on fire, the heat was desperate.

"Ah… ah… AH… Who are you…?!"

Albel's eyes were grinning teasingly. _I won't tell you, you need not to know. Unless you will… Guess,_ Albel closed his eyes and tied his arms around Fayt's legs, squeezing gently the boy's buttocks. Fayt was on high, too high... He'd fall down any time... Break free...

"YOU -- You're -- I knew it, you're --"

Albel swallowed again, tasting the bitter pre-cum in his mouth and feeling his own saliva on his lips. Fayt tilted his head back and accidentally hit the wall.

"You're - **Albel the Wicked** -- OHH, hell yes, ALBEL!!"  
Albel didn't pull back at all when he heard his indentity had been realized, and he didn't take a break, just kept sucking even harder - just a little too long. The younger one couldn't hold back, he had to burst, and it came fast and hard. Fayt wanted to scream, but he had to cover his mouth, tears burning his eyes and a wonderful bliss floating through his body as the release was taking effect. Albel struggled back, getting free from Fayt's grip, and swallowed every hot drop of the liquid Fayt had freed in his mouth. The taste made him feel like taking more, but seeing Fayt sliding down the wall, already tired and huffing… Albel smirked and coughed a little, standing up again quickly.

"…Bingo, fool, the name's Albel. But you'll have to forget about that now because, time flies and so do I. Thanks for the meal."  
"For the MEAL?? But - **HEY!!**"  
Sooner that Fayt would have wanted, Albel took his black hat and hurried out from the bathroom, leaving Fayt on the floor, stunned and blushing.

What had he just done?

_**…End of chapter 1.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Father, I have a dirty mouth._**

Fayt tried to walk but his legs were numb. He didn't know, how long had he been sitting there on the bathroom floor, but he knew it was very late already when he had left. The moon was shining bright and the stars were blinking. It was kinda cold, too.

"Albel the Wicked…"  
Fayt mumbled and blushed, scratching his head and taking a deep sigh, trying to walk back home to the other side of the small town. His boots felt as heavy as they had been made of iron, and his horse was back in the home stable too. Somehow, the young boy was able to scamper back home, nevertheless. The tried to open the main door as quietly as he could, but… the light was on when he peeked in, and immediately he knew that he was doomed for being out so late.

"FAYT!"  
"Were the **hell** have you been, son?!"  
"Oh… I… Umm…"  
Fayt mumbled. In the hallway, his father was waiting for him, in the black mayor's western outfit, but not just that - Sophia stood there, too, in her blue dress and hat, looking very tired and worried but also relieved, now that Fayt had came back in one piece... More or less.  
"I was so worried about you!"  
Sophia sighed and ran to hug Fayt gently, sniffling and then backing off.  
"You smell… Weird."

Fayt looked away. Sophia's hug would have made him blush before, for example it could've affected him greatly this morning… But now, all it did was bring back the fresh memory of those cold, pale lips, spelling the name "Fayt" from the floor level… And moving closer to give that hot kiss on Fayt's --

"Are you listening at all?"  
"Huh?"  
"**Damn you, boy!!** I asked you where you were, with the ladies?!"  
"NO! I WAS NOT! Dad I - I'm sorry but…"  
"Don't give me that, son. I just want to let you know, we were all very worried. Now go upstairs, get cleaned, and go to bed. You're arrested for tomorrow."  
"But I …"

Fayt shut his mouth when he saw his father's face, nodded, and slowly began to walk upstairs towards his room. In a second or two, Sophia's steps followed him.

"Fayt… Are you okay?"  
"What do you mean by that? Of course I am."  
"I was just so worried… And you look so… Well… You look… Um…"  
"I'm just tired."

Fayt smiled a bit and turned to face Sophia on his room door, putting his hands to the girl's shoulders and patting gently.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Sophia."  
Sophia's face turned into a cute shade of pink, the girl smiled and giggled then.  
"It's okay. I'm happy you came back…""You too must be tired. Go get some rest, will you? You can tell your parent's tomorrow."  
"Yes, and I told them already… I was afraid that you might not come back tonight and, so… But yes, I will go, and you rest up too. Goodnight, Fayt…"

Sophia leaned forward with her eyes closed, but suddenly Fayt just backed off very quickly, stunned. He had kissed Sophia before, yes - but suddenly his stomach had dropped and he felt like he would throw up if they'd kiss now.  
"Sophia no wait let's not kiss now - I - I have a dirty mouth."

_ Silence._

Sophia looked even **more** stunned and surprised as well, disappointed also. Fayt was screaming inside of his mind. What had he just said to his beloved Sophia?!! That they couldn't kiss - 'cause he had a - **a dirty mouth**?! Didn't that Albel guy say that - what he had said… Something like… Women don't like dirty mouthed men. But it was okay though, Fayt quickly thought, 'cause Albel prefers men.

…**WHAT?!** BUT FAYT - he didn't - he wasn't - no way he was GAY! Geez!

"I understand… Hmmm… Goodnight."  
Sophia turned and ran to the guest room.  
After a silent moment of… Silence, Fayt too went in to his room… and locked the door.

In the morning, his father came to wake him up. Fayt didn't quite like that, but he had expected it.

"Whaaat now… I'm still sleepy…" "I just wanted to talk to you about last night… Will you listen?"  
"Yeees… If I can listen from my bed, dad."  
"How rude of you, son."  
Fayt's father laughed and sat down on the side of Fayt's bed.

"Now, I'll ask again. Where were you last night?"  
"Huh?"  
"You looked so… Shocked and somehow, very weird when you came back that time. What hap-… just answer."  
Fayt looked at his father and bit his lower lip in embarrassment. How could he tell his father that he had been sucked by Albel the Wicked, whom was not only dangerous but a man too? Again, Fayt screamed inside of his little mind.

"Well I was… I was… I wasn't gambling. Wasn't drinking. Wasn't with the ladies either. So don't worry."  
"I didn't ask you that!"  
Fayt's father was getting angry again and stood up, startling Fayt and making him nervous.

"But, father, I -"  
"If you can't tell me, I'll throw you out! You've always been honest until now, why are you so ashamed of speaking to me? You were acting weird even toward Sophia last night, she told me this morning and your mother knows about it, too!!"  
"I -"  
"Have you been stealing?"  
"**NO**, DAD, I CAN EXPLAIN -"  
"Shooting? Even robbing?!"

Fayt did not understand where this aggressive act was coming from. He was being accused from everything possible, and yet, he really had done nothing!! Albel had! Albel, that guy who had that smirk and… Holy shit, why was Fayt thinking about that guy all the time? He had enjoyed the whole situation, yes, but just because it was so… what was it? Oh god, Fayt turned away in shock, what if he had enjoyed it because he had a dirty taste for MEN, too, like -- **NOOO!!!**

"FAYT, **ANSWER** ME!"  
On the other hand, who could blame Fayt of that? He could not change himself just like that. Fayt jumped up and pushed his father out of the room.

"FATHER, I HAVE A DIRTY MOUTH and that is all!"  
"What?!! Fayt, let me in!! FAYT OPEN THE DOOR! **EXPLAIN!**"  
"I will NOT!"

Fayt pulled on his clothes, superb quickly packed his backpack and opened the window, sliding down along the rope he had put there just for in case. Hearing how his father still yelled, Fayt took a horse from the stable and rode off the town. He was confused. But with every meter he and his horse were moving, further away from the town, the better he felt. It felt like... Freedom.

"Ha! I never liked it here, anyway!"

**_…end of chapter 2._**

* * *

**_- Dun dun dun! Extra Chapter : I wish You'd howl for Me again -  
_**

_"I know- you're - Albel The Wicked - OHH, hell yes, **ALBEL**!!"_

Albel threw his eyes open and heard how he was panting, feeling how his lungs were exhausted from the fast breathing, his back arched and his whole body sweating. All around him was nothing but sand, dust and the cold night wind. It was still dark in the middle of Envida desert.

"What... A dream? ...Bah! To hell with that…"  
Albel sighed neither in pleasure or disgust, and let his body fall against the hard ground again. He had been having the same dream for over three nights already and it was getting rather… Disturbing.

"Neigh…"  
A lazy neigh and a soft, warm breath landed on Albel's shoulder, but the man just raised his hand slowly and told his fellow to go away and eat some grass, if there was any. He was tired of being in the desert but he had to admit it, he was **lost**.

"I hope that guy who stole my hat will burn in hell… Because being here without the damn hat is a total hell itself."  
Albel tried to turn on to his stomach so he could stare at the camp fire flames instead of the cool night sky, full of starts, but he hadn't moved an inch when he already realized that he couldn't turn that way for _it being too hard _- uh let's erase that, _for a certain reason._  
"Hmph... Just great. Since when did my prey attack me like this! And yet better, he doesn't even know that he's yelling my name in my dreams that way every damn night! And even more to it, he was hot. If I wasn't a criminal, I would've stayed in that town…"

Albel's fellow horse neighed again lazily and continued eating the dry desert grass. Albel snorted and cracked a lazy grin.  
"Guess you're right. I've never been able to stay anywhere."

Albel sighed and yawned, tied his messy black hair on a ponytail and decided to go back to sleep, but there was something in the star-full night sky that was bothering him, so he had to give up and just stare at those stars blinking at him. Albel was quiet for a long while, then slowly grinned and laughed with a low voice, licking his lower lip.

"Heh… not many times am I able to get such a hottie like him…"  
His horse made a yawning face and seemed to be rolling it's eyes, saying, "confessing already, huh?" and Albel laughed at this. Again, he was silent for a while, then quietly mumbled to himself.  
"I got his virginity… Wonder if he would that only one I have left."  
He burst out laughing when he imagined the young kid's face if he would tell those words to him. Even Albel's fellow was looking at it's master weirdly, a tuft of grass in it's mouth.

"Well, that's none of my business anymore."

Albel stood up, took a bucket of sand and threw it on the small campfire. In a few minutes the fire had gone out and meanwhile had Albel packed his stuff, ready to continue their journey.  
"What say you, fool…! Which way?"  
His horse pointed it's ears at one certain direction.  
"Mind telling me why there?"  
The horse shook it's head.  
"Bah!! To hell with you!"  
Albel snorted and leaved the place to dust.

_**…end of extra chapter.**_

- - -

_**Chapter 3: Mallenyaca Town**_

"…**WHOA**."  
Fayt looked around.

"**Lotsa **people."

He nodded to himself and smirked, confused but delighted and excited as well. Town Mallenyaca, the golden town of casino and money! Why had he come here? Because he didn't take a map with him when he had left. And now, he had been wandering around the desert for **5 days**, ending up staying in the first town he would come across to. And here he was. He was hungry, his horse was tired, and he was all dirty. All the hotels, inns and small over-night placed looked just fine, but he chose to spend the night in the only inn with no pub downstairs. Fayt wanted to rest well tonight! Maybe even… Maybe even do **something**… Something **a little**... just a little!

He had been thinking of Sophia a lot during those five days. He hadn't said goodbye to the girl he had liked so much, and it made him kind of bitter… But soon he found himself thinking of another attractive person. Yes well, he had to admit it. Those red eyes and the hot mouth came back to his dreams every night, and in return, they made him come every night… If you know what I mean.

_Such a lively town_, Fayt thought and grinned boyishly to the reception guy at the inn, _they should know Albel the Wicked here. Maybe I'll be brave and ask someone. I've gotta find that guy just so that I can bitch-slap him on both cheeks. Such pervert he is!_  
"Here is your room, sir."  
The reception guy smiled and led Fayt in to his room.

"Thank you - ...hey. This key doesn't fit this lock... It seems."

Fayt raised his eyebrows while trying to make the door open. The reception guy looked surprised and tried to help - but the key just didn't fit the lock.  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, there must've been a mistake of some kind and -"  
"It's because you have the wrong room, **idiots**. This one is **mine.**"

Fayt's whole body suddenly was shivering because of that cold voice with an air of superiority behind him, and before he knew, he had turned around and faced **those** eyes again. First the youngster's expression was just damn pissed, but as his eyes met Fayt's, he raised his eyebrows and it seemed like a fire would've been lit in them, under the messy hair and the black damn hat.

"Oh, it's **you**, fool!"

Albel's voice sounded excited when he saw his toy the second time, he was utterly delighted in some Albelicious way, with a twink of mocking in his eyes as he cracked an arrogant smirk, and made Fayt blush. The reception guy gasped and attacked Fayt with a swarm of apologies.

"I'm** deeply sorry**, sir, I must not have marked this another sir on the guest's list so - I did not remember that the room was taken but please hold on, I'm sure we can -"  
"It's okay, there's plenty of inn's there…"  
Fayt smiled to the guy, still distracted about Albel standing right next to him, so close to him, when he felt a glove-covered hand landing on his shoulder for the second time ever.

"We can share."  
"**Huh??**"  
"Isn't that okay with you, maggot?"

Albel raised an eyebrow and Fayt looked down, mumbled something and nodded. Albel's grin got even wider. The hunter had been set free and the prey was almost like begging to be caught. Well, sort of begging. After a small hint. Or threat. Anyways it was great new for the inn's till, and the reception guy let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good! I'm glad you can compromise. Thank you, sir!"  
"Hmmph. Now go."  
"Yes sir. If there's anyrhing you need, I'm humbly at your service."

Albel rolled his eyes(he was already getting bored after standing still for a minute or two) and the reception guy happily walked back downstairs, humming peacefully. Fayt watched how Albel opened the door and quietly walked in. _That's odd, _Fayt noticed, _he has no spurs in his boots. I thought it could be an important part of his image..._

"Hmm... Albel the Wicked? Why did you…"  
"Because you're gonna be the one to pay for the room."  
"H…huh!?"  
"I don't have any money."

Albel grinned like he was trying to act all innocent and cute, and laughed with a mocking tone at Fayt's dumb face.

"**HEY!!** But I -"  
"Relax. I didn't say that I couldn't pay back, one way or another."  
Albel snorted and took off his long red coat, black hat and black leather gloves, walked to the mini bar and chose one of the red wine bottles. Fayt looked at Albel, suspicious, then smiling little by little… He sighed and sat down on the huge bed.

"Okay, so you won… I'll pay for the room all right… Man, you sure have guts to just walk in and reserve a suite like this, knowing that you can't pay for sure."  
"Hmh. I thought I'd "have the guts" to kill and rob someone, but hey this isn't a bad way of dealing with this problem, either."

Albel took two glasses of wine and brought another to Fayt, who was going to refuse - dad would never allow him to drink - but dad wasn't here!! Ha haa, Fayt grinned and took the glass utterly happy.

"By the way, maggot... Just Albel is - fine.""'kay, got it. So why are you here?"  
"Work."  
"You actually **do** work? Not just… Surprise people by coming right at them and giving them a suck?"  
"What? Are you mocking me?"  
"H-huh, how come? I didn't - "  
"That's what I do. It's my way to survive on this world of maggots. And you should not talk badly about it, you should be happy that I let you live."  
"What are you saying...? That you..."  
"That I, usually, would've killed you and robbed you."

Albel sat down as well and drank his fourth glass of wine already, he was downing them like shots. Fayt blushed a little, being so close to this guy. Albel was wearing a short, dark violet shirt and a pair of black leather pants, low waist, so that if Fayt dared to look, he could see Albel's bare stomach… And he had a huge tattoo on his left hand. With some sort of runes on it, from the left side of the neck all the way down to Albel's middle finder. He was pretty muscular, very slim and… Fayt caught himself off-guard, he just liked to look at Albel.

"Oh really… And why did you not?"  
"Because you were such a damn virgin!!"

Albel laughed devilishly and downed this fifth glass. Fayt's face turned to a nice shade of light red, and he told Albel to shut up. Which he did not, of course.

"Not really!! I wasn't a virgin I was just… Uh, confused, being... With a…"  
"With a man? Hmph. Don't tell me you didn't like it, I was there, remember?"  
"Well yes, I uh, I liked it but uh… You were a stranger too and… In a public place…"

A warm hand took off Fayt's wine glass, to his surprise, and in a blink of an eye he was being pushed down to the bed, Albel sitting on top of him and giving him a slight smirk. A cunning smirk, like the guy was planning something evil, like a murder or a rape... _A RAPE?!!_ Fayt suddenly got really, really scared. Albel was a stranger. An outlaw! A killer, too, and probably good at that profession, torturing and raping before he would let Fayt out of his misery! Still... Albel's voice was low and soft when he spoke, with a hint of flirt in his whole expression.

"But wasn't that the best part of it? The excitement."  
"YOU BASTARD, **GET OFF ME!!!**"  
"You say that, but your eyes beg for me to go on, maggot."  
"DO NOT!!! Do… not."

Fayt sighed nervously and looked away, rolling his eyes and when his eyes met Albel again, he let out a deep sigh.

"…you read people pretty well." "Yes, well, you're so obvious."  
Albel snickered and Fayt snickered back. To his surprise, Albel caught himself **enjoying** the situation he was in. _Might be the red wine, _he tried to convince himself. But yes, he had thought of the blue-haired wanker boy after the act… But only for a while. Now the boy was there again. The son of the mayor. Reminding him of all the thought Albel had been going trough in his mind, all the images he had created.

"Hey, maggot."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you leave your hometown?"  
"Uhh I… Well… I went home really late that night and my father got pissed so I just…"  
"**Oh, **fuck."  
"What?"  
"I made you rebel against your parents. How nice."

The Wicked One said with pure sarcasm in the last sentence. Fayt couldn't hold his laugh while looking at Albel's expression, as it was really humorous and cold at the same time. How funny, there they were laying on the bed just like… nothing. Like they had known each other for a long time already.

"No… I just…"  
"Just what, fool? Did I shock your standard safety so badly that you just had to find me to give me a slap on the cheek?"  
"Yes you did, YES!"  
"Slap me then."  
"I won't."  
"SLAP ME, FOOL."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!"

Albel grinned and Fayt carefully grinned back, bending his arm backwards and really giving a bitch-slap on Albel's left cheek. Albel let out a low "ouch" that was more a moan than a whimper, he grinned even more and told Fayt to do it again. Fayt did not know why, but he obeyed. This time, Albel caught his hand and his red eyes got all, heaty, and… and…

"Your hands…"  
"What about them…"  
"…they feel nice."  
Fayt blushed heavily.

"…they… do…?"  
"Mmm."  
Albel smirked.

"But don't think too much, **fool.**"

He added and slid down to lay on top of Fayt's body, making the boy under him gasp and blush even more. Now, something was going on in his body. Was this the kind of pervert of healty reaction? He wasn't sure but he knew that this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Albel… Eh… You're layi-"  
"I said I could pay."  
"…huh?? Like… **this?**"  
"Yes, why the heck not. You scared?"  
"No. I'm wondering if it's just that you **want **to? Do this."  
"Might be, but if you say it again, I **will** shoot you."  
"Uh oh."

Fayt murmured and realized there and then, that he had never been this close to anyone else. He had always wanted to show Sophia how he really felt for her, but now it was over, and so was his childhood shyness. Father did not know what Fayt was doing, no-one had the control, no-one was going to come and yell at him now! No-one had the right! There was 1 **but**, though, or in fact when the bluenette started thinking about it, there was more than many of them. **Why** did Albel the Wicked lay on top of Fayt now, like this? Why did this guy do all these weird things to Fayt, and yet, they were both men. Did Albel **enjoy** it? With Fayt, or with just anyone, and why did it matter to Fayt, suddenly? What kind of things had Albel done before, was anything new to **him**? It was all confusing and new to Fayt… And Albel could see it from his eyes. As said - he was pretty good at reading Fayt. Not just anyone. Fayt was easy. He was letting Albel have his way. And yes, Albel was curious. How far could he go before Fayt reached his limit...?

"...You scared now?"  
"Huh? I… well, kinda…"  
"Hmh."  
"Just… It's… **new** to me."  
"What is."  
"**You. **And those - these - things you do to me. And we're both men, too. Not just that but you **should **be **Albel the Wicked!**"

"You're right, fool, it is kind of scary."  
"But -"  
"I've never given a damn of those who are my victims. I've never left them alive. But yes, I admit I have been thinking about you since that night, every now and then."

Albel murmured and laid there, listening to Fayt's heartbeats. He admit, it was all weird to him, too. He had actually never been this close to anyone without a sexual contact. He had left his family when he was nothing but a lousy kid, and he was damn happy he did. Since that, he had been all alone, looking for new victims all the time. Then the rumor got spread, the rumor of Albel the Wicked who attacked young men and gave them a minute of pleasure, even if they didn't want it, and then left in another minute, disappearing for ever. After his attack, those men found themselves longing for the Wicked One. Albel did not like these rumors, and so he began to shoot his victims after his act… Why did he do this? Because he was a nobody, he had no job and he did not want one, but he was hungry.** Always hungry.**

"Then I guess I should be pleased…"  
"Aren't you, hmh?"  
"And I should be happy too…"  
"Maybe."  
"Although, now I have left my family and my beloved one for your sake… And you're just a murderer who takes what he needs and goes."  
"I didn't take your life!"  
"And I'm glad you didn't, I just wonder why."

Albel stared at Fayt's slight smile, and it turned a little cunning after the boy saw how Albel was wondering about it himself.

"…"  
"Why so quiet?"  
"Good question, fool."  
"Maybe it was destined??"

Fayt grinned and laughed, not being serious, making Albel rolls his eyes but smirk too, no less.

"There's no such. ""Don't you believe in destiny? How boring."  
"Is it?"  
"Yup. I think… I think destiny is what makes life safe."  
"If you're destined to die suffering at a young age?"  
"Well, then I at least know that it wasn't my entire fault."  
"How interesting. If you're destined to get laid right now?"  
"WHAT?"  
"I feel needy. I'm hungry. And I have a cute about 17-year old boy right under me, defenseless. How could I say NO to such an offer!?"  
"But -- hey, I'm 19, not 17."  
"NINETEEN? Tch, you look like you're not even able to order a drink from the pub!!"  
"I haven't been able to do that, actually. My father has always controlled my life…"  
"That's why I left my family when I was young."

Albel noted and Fayt laughed at him gently, quietly, considering a chance of mocing his hand on Albel's shoulders, trying to study how they would feel like under his palms... And as he was thinking, his body already did it.

"...Was it hard?"  
"No."  
Albel snorted and felt two warm hand of his shoulders. It felt strange, for a while, it was a new sensation. Then it became such sweetness Albel had never felt before, someone giving him a backrub. After a short moment of thinking, he sat on Fayt's lower stomach, and started to unbutton his shirt. Fayt didn't resist, to his own surprise.

"Was it hard to you, mayor's Golden boy?"  
"No… Not really."

Fayt smiled and Albel snickered, unbuttoned Fayt's shirt and threw it over the bed's left side. He was excited, and carefully touched Fayt's stomach with his tattooed hand, viewing the boy's upper body.

"Not bad for the like of you."  
"Just say that you like it."  
"I do."

Albel smirked and laughed with a low voice, leaning down to caress Fayt's nipples gently. The boy gasped and blushed heavily, carefully trying to run his fingers through Albel's hair, but it was too messy for such.

"It's messy."  
"Always is."  
"You're a mess, too. Go take a shower first!"  
"WHAT! Who do you think you are, giving orders to me fool?"  
"Haah! Then I'll drag you to the shower!!"

Fayt bounced up and took Albel's hand, and before the man could say "no" the boy had dragged him in to the bathroom. It was a small one, but at least clean and comfortable. Albel sighed and smirked right after, taking off his shirt with a quick move of an arm.

"You planning on **bathing **with** me**?"  
"Yeah but you wash yourself first, you're dusty and your hair is full of sand. Change the water when you're ready, so I can bath too, and then we can bath together, and have sex."

Albel raised an eyebrow to the boy's straight -or not really "straight"- words, snorted and cracked a wide smirk. Fayt was surprising himself with these straight words, too.  
"Why to go through all that? I'll just wash in the shower quickly, then you can do the same, and then we can have sex in the bathtub while taking a bath."  
"Okay, it's a deal. While you're washing, I'm gonna get food. You hungry?"  
"Hell, yes."  
"Okay. You want something special?"  
"Anything will do, ANYTHING. As long as it's not poisoned!"  
"Okay. Don't you dare to steal my money or run off while I'm gone."  
"Heh. Like I could..."  
"Good."  
Fayt laughed and turned around, to see how Albel has turned his back on Fayt, taking his gunbelt off. His back was firm, his shoulders were begging for someone to give them another rub, Albel's waistline was perfect, very feminine for a guy. Albel has a long, long hair, longer than Fayt had realized, but it was on a braid so he hadn't seen it's full length. It was weird - Albel had very blonde highlights in his black hair, even if the whole guy was completely covered in dirt right now. His skin looked weird, and hair had a matte shade of gray. Nevertheless, Fayt had to do what he had to do. Surprise Albel from behind and give him a hug.

"You're… You're not near as bad as I thought."  
"…h-?"  
"I'll be right back!"  
Fayt ran out of the room and took the key with him, leaving Albel standing in the bathroom, stunned.

_**…end of chapter 3.**_

- - -

_**Chapter 4: Forever Hungry**_

"That was quite refreshing!"  
Fayt grinned as he came from the shower, now all stuffed with good food, clean and feeling free. Albel smirked as he sat on the bed, eating the last pieces of the meal Fayt had brought for him.

"Thanks for the meal."

He grinned with an obvious flirt, and Fayt blushed, remembering the man sayoing those same words right after their first meeting.  
"…No problem. I put the water running already, so don't drink wine anymore."  
"Don't tell me what to do!"

Albel raised an eyebrow but smirked after that, so Fayt showed Albel his tongue and grinned back, laughing boyishly.

"You're not as pale as you were, anymore… Now that you're clean I can really see you. And you're tan. Nicely."  
"I was on the desert for six days, of course I'm tan, not pale… Since my hat was stolen I couldn't protect my face. I had to buy a new one when I came in town…"

**Grinnn**, Albel had his whole expression being one big, lazy grin, his eyes were sort of grinning too. It was hilarious how he could make all kinds of grins, and they all looked like he was flirting a bit, or like he was very drunk, or lazy.

"Ha haha!! You're so weird, Albel. Are you sure we haven't met before somewhere…? You feel so… **Familiar.**"  
"I have no idea. I would've probably killed you if we had met before, so be glad that we haven't!"  
"Okay, okay…"

Fayt sat on Albel's lap and took a long lock of his hair to his hand, studying it.

"You have such a nice hair… it's so silky when it's clean. How did it ever grow so long?"  
"Don't ask me."

Albel snickered. Fayt laughed back and smiled at the conversation. So common things, the two of them were talking like best friends or even more, this wasn't normal to either one of them. Fayt never had that kind of good friend back at home... And Sophia, well, let's just say that they weren't on **that level** yet together.

"Albel, we must've met before."  
"Why?"  
"You're so familiar. What's your last name?"  
"I… I do not remember."  
"WHAT?"  
"I ran away from home when I was a kid, got it? I don't even remember my last name anymore."  
"Ha, you just might be my long-lost big brother."  
"Incest!"  
"HA! You said it. Well like I'd care, anyway. You're just so... nice."

Albel stared at Fayt with wide eyes. Something in that sentence wasn't right. Albel wasn't nice. He shouldn't be sitting on a bed like this, a young kid on his lap, nothing of this should be true. It should be a nightmare, one of those that Albel had seen in a row night after night.

"…now that's something that makes me want to escape."

He moved aside, stood up, took his bag and quickly started packing. He hadn't got used to being in any sort of company for long. Suddenly all Albel wanted was to be alone again. ALONE. When he was alone, it didn't matter. Nothing would matter!

"H-hey wait, where're you going?"  
"Someplace else... I knew I could not trust you -"  
Fayt laughed at Albel, to his surprise, and pointed at the bathroom with his thumb. Albel furrowed his eyebrows. This was going more and more odd.

"Whatever, Wicked One. The bath's ready so… I'm not gonna waste it."  
Fayt smirked cunningly, even flirting now, and took off his belt, leaving his pants on the bed, taking one towel with him and walking to the bathroom naked. Albel raised an eyebrow and dropped his bag, smirked and licked his upper lip.

"Heh. I sure hope he is NOT my long-lost brother or anything.""What'd ya say?"  
"Nothing. Except that I'm not leaving any time soon!"  
"Good. C'mon over here then!"  
"If you insist."  
Albel sniggered, left his clothes on the bed and took a towel, which he wrapped around his waist. Fayt had already stepped in to the hot water when Albel sneaked on the doorway, grinning and leaning on the wall. The boy on the water had clearly known that Albel would come running to the bathroom, and that was all okay. The way that boy looked like made it all okay. Fayt had never worked with his muscles, that was for sure - worked real hard, hour after hour, day after another. His shoulders were quite slender, and his body looked like a 17-year-old boy's, he wasn't muscular but not a kid anymore either. Fayt's eyes were wuite big and the color dark green, Albel noticed suddenly when he was looking at the boy. The water was running down the boy's body just beautifully, especially the knees. They were cute. **Cute!** Albel snorted to his thought. The whole kid was cute. He was growing up, not a man yet. Unlike Albel. He might look pretty feminine for a 24-year-old one, but he had been through hard work and burning sun, the cruel desert, and his body was mature, anyways. Sometimes it felt like his mind was still like a small kid's, though, Albel smirked.

"You're hot like that. Naked."  
"Why thanks - ouch it's hot…"  
"Ha! If you're hot and the water is hot, I wonder if I will melt?"  
"Come on and try."  
Fayt laughed and Albel nodded, quietly closing the door and leaving the towel behind, sliding in to the hot water next to Fayt. His hair was still on a braid, so he left it on the tub's other side, and the end of the braid touched the floor.

"Ahhh… This feels bliss."  
"Mm-hm…!"

Fayt smirked and blushed, viewing Albel's body and knowing he was studying his own, too, with his eyes. Many thoughts were exchanged by a look or even a stare, an electric, wanting stare. The athmosphere became hotter and hotter, all the time. It wasn't just that they were so close to each other, but it felt like their minds were linked.

"Uh… Albel…" "Mm."  
"I've never done** it.**"  
"I kind of guessed so, virgin…"  
"You'll teach me right?"  
"Ha, do I look like a teacher to you? I'm not much of a kind…"  
Fayt leaned closer and placed his hand on Albel's shoulders, sliding on top of him and making a low moan when Albel pulled his legs a little closer to his body, leeaving Fayt lay between them. Fayt's face was as red as a tomato. Albel's skin wasn't like it had been just a while ago, now that he had cleaned up he was all soft and silky...

"I don't care to learn all the tricks there is to learn, I just want to learn about you."  
"About… **me**…?"  
"Yeah. You're my target."  
Fayt smiled with quite a heaty look on his face, feeling Albel taking his left hand on his own and his other hand's fingers running through his hair.

"Mmm…"

"Well… about me… for now, you're doing very good."  
"Ha weird to hear that… from someone who's had sex so many times, right?"  
"A rape and non-mutual sex is not the same as having sex with someone who wants to have it, Fayt, do remember that."  
"Don't tell me I'm the first one who has caught you?"  
"Pretty much."  
"I'm flattered."  
Albel sniggered and looked at the boy's flushed face, in the dim, warm bathing room. He could almost hear how his own heart was beating. This boy on top of him wasn't just good-looking, he could be pretty convincing with his green eyes. When the boy had them only half open, he was more than handsome. A kid, but handsome. Maybe this kind of idea had been planted into Albel's head, as he had always been told that he was pretty, beautiful, even gorgeous. But always, something feminine. So Fayt had to be handsome.

"You should be... So... what do you like?"  
"I've never tried anything… to myself… Just… that one time."  
"Ha ha, so really I got your virginity for sure? Oh, good. Well then let's make it even shall we?"  
Fayt had only a small idea of what Albel was talking about, but he gave in to his passion and decided to trust the other man. After all, they were fully naked, taking a bath together, just like that. Why wouldn't he trust this guy?

"Okay…"  
"Good boy."  
Albel lifted Fayt into a sitting position and laid back himself, grinning slightly but not as much as just a minute ago. Fayt smiled gently and laid on top of Albel, still between his legs, gently rocking against him and making Albel both blush and pant. It felt hot, all of it felt hot. Their bodies were moving together and Fayt could feel his cock beginning to harden... But something bothered him. Albel was older, he had more experience, and he was obiviously the prettier one from the two of them. So why was he laying under Fayt...?

"Wait a sec... Albel... You're gonna play the heroine?" _(For anime-fans: The "Heroine" same as "Uke".)_  
"Mmm. I've never done it that way before so... Well okay, I guess if you'd ask me how do I like my sex, I'd say I'd like to ride you but …"  
"Oh god."  
Fayt blushed heavily and Albel dared to grin, reaching his hand towards Fayt's lower stomach, sliding it along his muscles.

"Like that idea?""Hell yes. I like the whole idea of hacing sex with you and - oh..."  
Albel's hand reached Fayt's cock.  
"That's the point of this."  
"Hh… Will you… S…Suck it… Again?"  
"Hoh hoo, daring boy."  
Albel gave a small peck on Fayt's neck and ear, kissing the boy's lips for a short moment. They were nose-to-nose, looking deep into each other's eyes, and the moment's warmness became hotness. There was something more in Fayt than Albel had thought. Or wait. He had known it before. That's why they felt familiar with each other. They knew they were special. Special to each other that is.

"...If you want me to."  
"Y…yeah."  
"So you liked it last time?"  
"Loved it."  
"Hmhh, such a cute little fool. Got the message… Come on, don't go shy now, lean on me."  
"But… Won't you…"  
"No. It's okay, lean on me. Just don't slide down if your knees give in."  
"T-they won't! Argh."

Fayt smirked, feeling more than a little embarrassed, and carefully leaned his groin near Albel's face, feeling the other man swinging his right arm around Fayt's waist, while another caressed his tights. Breathing came closer and then, revolving around the tip of Fayt's dick…

"Oh god… OH GOD…"Fayt couldn't hold it, he had to thrust into that hotness, and once he had, he did it again. Hot, wet, soft cavern… So welcoming and lubricated, moist, and an agile tongue, just waiting for Fayt to calm a little before it started licking and caressing. It was easy to thrust into that pleasurable place. Albel's tongue was playing around Fayt's cock, he knew what he was doing. Teasing the tip of Fayt's dick and rubbing against the length… Then a strong sucking came along, and made Fayt yelp.

"ALBEL… uhh… Oh fuck… Do that again… **yeah…!**"

They continued the foreplay for quite a long while. Fayt's hands trailed down to Albel's neck, rubbing and touching him, running up and down Albel's back and shoulders. Just when Fayt's thrusts were getting faster, Albel did the same thing as last time, pulled away just when it was getting all exciting. Fayt let out a desperate whine as Albel licked his lips and laughed with a low voice.

"**ALBEL!**"  
"Heh… Fayt… gimme that soap from the shelf."  
"H…huh?"  
"Just give me it."  
Fayt reached out, hands shaking, and took the soap - he almost dropped it when Albel suddenly licked his cock again, teasing the poor baby all the time - and gave it to Albel.

"What are you gonna do with that…?"  
"You won't see. Just enjoy for now."  
"Oh…'kay… That's easy..."

Albel's other hand disappeared somewhere under the water but the other gently pushed Fayt's groin back near Albel, so that he could gently kiss the tip of Fayt's cock and lick it all the way up and down without taking it in his mouth first. Fayt was panting and so much in heat he didn't know how to keep his voice down, but he knew he wouldn't get to come at this state, not yet, Albel wouldn't let him. This wasn't the right time, not yet, they had to be in that together. Albel wasn't just a hunter now, and Fayt wasn't the prey. Fayt found himself thinking of it and he kind of liked the sound of that. Even if it mean painful waiting.

"Uh… Albel… What's taking so long? You… Okay?"  
"Y…yeah no problem… Hey… come down."  
"Suck… one more time, just, please…"  
Albel smirked and gave Fayt's pleading dick one more suck, long gentle one, with a caressing lick. Fayt sighed in pleasure and knelt down again, seeing Albel put the soap back on the shelf.

"Can you… uh… Help me with it, okay?"  
"Don't be nervous, it's nothing big. Or, heh, I don't know."  
Albel raised an eyebrow on Fayt's erection and Fayt blushed, he was laughing boyishly again, he was nervous. To think that Albel was far more experienced... What if the older one  
was measuring Fayt's skills all the time?

"Pfffttt... The little worm is scared huh... Oh, come on…"

His words weren't very encouraging, but his actions did the trick. Albel laid back on the water, leaning his head on the edge of the tub, and took Fayt in his arms between his legs, lifting his hips on to the boy's groin. Fayt knew, this time, what to do, and helped Albel to lift his legs on to his shoulders. It was easier to do stuff like that, to touch Albel, when they were already so very close, looking each other in the eye. Albel was panting, and his lips were too delicious for Fayt to resist. Even if the guy had just sucked him, he gave Albel a sweet kiss, not a tongue fight, just a sweet, long and deep kiss. Fayt was delighted, and relieved, to notice that actually it seemed like Albel was a talented one with his mouth, but a little afraid to kiss. Maybe it was too sweet. But as they continued kissing and caressing each other, Albel became relaxed, he was easing into it, and so was Fayt.

"It's… easier to enter in this position but we can change during the…"  
"Uh… Okay…"

Albel tied his arms around Fayt's neck and back, smirking at him and letting the boy come close to another deep kiss. This time he replied at once, and Fayt pushed his groin closer to Albel's when they broke.

"Come on… you won't hurt me. Come on, Fayt, push.""Don't say that…"  
"Say what? **Push it in.**"  
"**Uhh…!!**"  
"PUSH IT IN, Fayt."  
Fayt was shaking of the excitement, not because of fear that he'd do something awfully wrong, and leaned close, bucked his hips gently a little closer and felt the warm feeling of Albel's entrance wrapping around his arousal. It felt tight, and Albel backed off at first, surprised by the feeling. His expectations had been different. Something screamed inside of his head. _This is going to be deliciou_s_, Albel, something you've never felt before._ At least the sensation was growing more and more unbelievable as Fayt was slowly, carefully entering his new lover, feeling how Albel's fingernails sunk in to his shoulders. Albel felt the preassure, the streatching, the hard and sensitive member that was pushed into him...

"UH…!! **Almost...!**"  
"Deeper, just a litt-- Ahhh… **AAHH** that's… bliss… Oh…"

Fayt had pushed to the bottom and Albel was already on the move, rocking back and forth his hips and burying his face on Fayt's chest. Fayt gasped for air, the feeling was so new, he was **actually inside **of Albel and it was so hot, it was burning him and his whole body felt stiff, yet it was ready to melt at the same time, melt to be one with Albel - Fayt noticed that he had started moving along Albel's pace, going in and out, more out, deeper inside…

"A-ALBEL… Uh… Do you… have a… Where does it feel the best...?"  
"Ohh... What…?"  
"The best... I want to know... Ahhh, yeah…"  
"You'll know when you…'re there…"

Fayt nodded and carefully took Albel closer, pulled him near and started to thrust with more strength. Albel threw his head back and let the deep moan come out, he had actually never felt someone else taking over the control and it felt too good, he had always been the one in charge but now someone else was dominating him, and heck, how could that someone do it so gently…? Besides… Fayt just fit him so damn well. He was full, inside, with Fayt's arousal getting just a little bit more bigger, swollen and hard, stretching Albel's entrance, going deeper and faster… Albel's stomach and lungs felt like dropping every time Fayt pulled out. Suddenly something else was there too - Fayt's left hand and his fingers were caressing Albel's entrance, near the intercourse, rubbing and massaging.

"OHH… **Fayt…**"  
"Feels good…?"  
"Yes... Ahhh, **YES...**"

Albel lift his hips and bucked them up, earning an erotic howl from Fayt and getting fucked again, harder and closer to the edge…

"I want to… touch… yours too…"  
"AAH…!! G…go ahead…"  
"Oh… Albel…"  
Fayt's other arm wrapped around Albel's shoulders and lift him up, letting his legs fall on to the tub's floor, so that Albel could be in a sitting position on top of Fayt.

"Move…"  
"Ohhhh…"  
It was spine-shaking for Fayt, Albel's moving. His hips were doing this, his back was doing that, his legs squeezed closer and made it unbelievably tight for Fayt to be inside of him, yet still the man seemed to like the act, no, LOVE it, that expression was something Fayt would never forget when he was watching Albel riding him...

"**ALBEL…!!**"  
Fayt took Albel's cock in his hand and gently started pumping it with his fingertips, he didn't know why but he felt like it would work the best - maybe he was right, since Albel gave him a pleasurable moan and laid back on the water, panting and flushed all over, with an almost painful expression on his face. Could it be painful from pleasure? Fayt's heart was beating fast, hoping so.

"FAYT… FAYT PLEASE…"  
"T-there…?!"  
Fayt pushed harder and Albel howled, tied his arms around Fayt and squeezed the boys buttocks.

"YES…!! Come on...!"  
"OH… OHKAY…!!"

Now Fayt's heart was beating too fast, it was painful to him, physically, but the bliss was too much - his cock felt hot and slippery as he slid in and out, pushing deep to that spot that made Albel twist and turn under him… Fayt peeked at his face and his heart skipped a beat.

"Albel… ah… **ah**… ah, you're… you're so… I want to love you…!!"  
Albel was moaning and squeezing at Fayt's buttocks pulling the boy closer every time he thrusted inside, he didn't know anymore which way he could've handled the pleasure rushing through his veins, so all he could do was go along Fayt's pace and not try to twist so much... Although that was the thing that made it all feel even better. Or maybe it was those words Fayt had whispered into his ear...

"A-AH…!"  
"NNHHH… Fayt...! Fayt...!"  
"AAA--"  
"HH--"

Both suffocated the loud moans into each other's mouths with a deep tongue kiss as Fayt came in Albel and Albel came into Fayt's palm. Still bucking in, unwilling to stop, Fayt tried to cool down or he would soon have a heartattack. Albel enjoyed every last thrust before Fayt stopped and carefully pulled out before lifting Albel in to his arms, caressing the young man's face and hair. His expression was exhausted, tired, but satisfyed, and there was still that same wickedness in him. Even in the beauty of the man. His eyes were shut, his lips were a little parted, and his hair was wet and messy, all over his face.

"Albel… I want to love you… I really want to…"  
Fayt whispered and closed his eyes, sighing in to Albel's hair. Albel smiled with his eyes closed and slowly kissed Fayt's nipples, hugged him warmly and one time licked his lower lip. Fayt smiled at his new found lover and sighed in a total bliss. The time had stopped. It was just the two of them, their bodies touching each other's, their minds walking down the same road or so to say, not going anywhere.

"Okay…"  
Albel whispered with a hoarse voice and leaned his head on to Fayt's shoulder.

"I'll promise… to be your lover… from now on, little maggot."  
"Then I'll carry you to bed… and sleep with you tonight."

Albel nodded wearily and let Fayt lift him up - he wasn't all that heavy, after all, like Fayt noticed - and after a few night routines, both were close and safe laying in the bed together.

"Albeeel..."  
"Mmm…?"  
"…and no more of that Albel the Wicked act anymore, okay? If I'm not gonna go back to my home anymore… Then… You'll** keep your promise** right? You're just **mine** now… **right**?"

Fayt was asking and leaned on his left hand, gently caressing Albel's forehead and cheeks with his right hand's fingers. The black haired guy smirked and opened his eyes a bit, took Fayt's right hand on his own and slowly put his index finger in his mouth for a quick licky.

"Right.""Tease."  
Fayt sniggered and blushed, snuggling under the blanket and closing his eyes for a peaceful sleep. What the hell, he had met a strange guy, an outlaw, who had sucked his dick, made him run away from home, then they met again, and now they were calling themself each other's lovers. It's a mystery what game does this so-called Destiny play... And no matter how hard we wish or pray, He might not change his plans. And when we don't see it coming, something like this might happen. It would be great to know the destiny, right? ...but that wouldn't be exciting. And isn't that the best part of it? The excitement.

_**…the end of Chapter 4.**_

* * *

_THE STORY MIGHT STILL CONTINUE WITH AN OPTIONAL ENDING! **MIGHT!  
**_

But. _**Please review NOW, anyways,  
you'll make the Wicked One VERY happy.  
Buhahahahha...  
**_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
